Switch Spell
by detectivebluebear
Summary: Rin is just a normal girl. Until that day. 'I wish i could stop getting angry at people all the time and hurting them.' she had said. What she didn't expect was a fairy granting that wish. Now every time she gets angry, she turns into a boy. Read about her struggles to get through high school while finding a way to break the spell. Good luck Rin! Rin x Len. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

_Rin POV_

My name is Kagami Rin, 14 yrs old. Today is the first day of a new year of high school. However, that was not where I planned to go today. Instead, I stayed in my room playing video games. 'Alright! I'm going to play all day!' I told myself happily.

'Rin, shouldn't you be going to school?' my mum said, entering the room with a concerned look on her face. 'Ehh?' I replied, pouting, 'I don't feel like it today. Maybe tomorrow.' She frowned. 'Rin, you missed many days of school last year. Your grades dropped a lot too. I want you to try harder this year. Please?' I sighed. All this lecturing really got on my nerves, not to mention it disturbed my game. 'Mum, I'm kind of busy here, so…' She had a very worried expression on her face. Rin, I'm really worried about you, you know?' I was starting to get really angry now. 'Mum! Please get out of my room. Thank you.' I shouted, before turning back to my game. 'Ok then.' She replied hesitantly. 'I'll be downstairs if you need me.' Then she reluctantly turned away and walked out of my room.

I tried to concentrate on my game again, but the argument just now had really spoiled my mood. I hadn't wanted to hurt my mum, I just got really angry at her sometimes. I hated seeing her with that worried expression. 'I wish I could stop getting angry at people all the time and hurting them.' I said to myself. 'I can grant that wish!' a voice said.

I looked up from the screen of the TV to see a fairy hovering in the air in front of me. She had short bright green hair, green eyes and light green wings. Great. I was having hallucinations. I must've gamed for too long. I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes before putting them on again, but the fairy didn't disappear. 'I'm real, you know?' she said. I laughed. 'Of course you're real.' I rubbed my eyes again, but she still didn't disappear. 'You're not disappearing?' I said, confused. What was I even doing, talking to my hallucination? She sighed. 'I'm not disappearing because I'm real. Real. That's r-e-a-l.' I scoffed. 'I'm not stupid, I know how to spell real. Anyways, if you're really not just a hallucination, prove it!' She grinned. 'With pleasure! I'll prove it by granting the wish you made earlier.' She said, then disappeared. About time. I was about to ask my mum to take me to a psychologist. Thinking about her made me feel guilty about our argument earlier, so I decided to try making it up to her by going to school.

I went downstairs, dressed in my school uniform. 'Rin! You're going to school?' my mum said, a hopeful look on her face. I sighed. 'Yeah, I am, but I'll be late.' She smiled. 'It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're going.' Seeing her smile made me feel less guilty. My school was close by, so after a while of walking I arrived.

As I entered the classroom, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. 'Ah, you must be Kagami-san, correct? You are the last one to arrive. There's an empty seat in the back.' Said the homeroom teacher. I nodded in reply, then took my seat at the back of the room. Everything the teacher said was really boring so I amused myself by doodling in my book. Eventually, the bell rang signalling lunchtime.

I was going to get my lunch box out when I realized I forgot it. 'Dammit.' I muttered. 'Did you forget your lunch?' asked the person next to me. I turned around to see a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes smirking at me. 'My name's Sakine Meiko,' she said, 'Nice to meet you.' I nodded at her in acknowledgement.

'Nice to meet you too.' I said to her, thinking the opposite. She just watched me while eating her lunch, still smirking. She was starting to annoy me. 'Umm, are you just going to watch me sit here?' I asked her. 'Oh, sorry,' she said, not sounding apologetic at all,' I was just wondering if you were hungry, since you forgot your lunch.' 'I am a little.' I admitted. 'I see.' She replied. I became even more annoyed. What was the point of that question anyways? I continued to doodle in my book, but she wasn't done talking to me.

'So, Rin, tell me, why were you late to school today? It's the first day. Being late isn't a good thing, you know?' she said. 'What did you call me?' I replied. She laughed. 'Sorry, is calling you Rin not ok? I'll stick with Kagami-san then.' That was better. She still greatly annoyed me though. 'Hmm. Say, can you see without your glasses?' she asked me. 'Yes, I can. I'm just short-sighted, that's all.' I replied, trying to keep my anger in check. She stood up and knocked my glasses off. They fell to the ground with a clatter. 'Oops. Silly me,' she said with a sheepish laugh. 'Ahahaha. Silly you.' I said, laughing along too angrily. I'd had it. I was going to kill her. I felt around on the ground and picked my glasses up, putting them on, then I stood up, ready to strangle her and wipe that smug grin off her face.

Suddenly, my body started to feel weird. I felt pins and needles all over, and hot and cold all at once. 'I feel sick.' I muttered, then ran out of the room quickly. I needed to find somewhere without people so I could clear my head and get some fresh air. I quickly ran up to the rooftop, which was the next level up from my classroom. Luckily, no one was there. I held my head in pain and doubled over. Then it was over. Just as suddenly as it had come, all the pain disappeared. I sighed in relief and made my way back to the classroom.

As I was about to enter, the door of the classroom slid open to reveal Meiko. She looked surprised to see me. 'What's with that confused look, Sakine-san?' I asked her. When I said that, she looked even more surprised. 'How do you know my name? I didn't know there was someone like you in our class,' she replied. What was she saying? Did I look really strange or something? I peered at my reflection in the window behind her. I couldn't believe what I saw. There was no way it was possible, right? It didn't make sense, but…I had somehow turned into a boy.

I looked similar to myself as a girl, but I was now slightly taller and my uniform had changed with my body. Meiko was still staring at me, not knowing who I was. 'Um, I'd better go.' I told her. 'Wait!' she exclaimed, 'What's your name?' I racked my brain at what to tell her. 'My name's Rin…to. Rinto. That's it. My name's Kagami Rinto. Bye.' I said, quickly sprinting off to the bathroom.

I pushed open the door of the girl's toilets. A few girls who were inside saw me and screamed. Oh yeah, I looked like a guy right now. 'Sorry!' I shouted and ran into the boy's toilets. I quickly entered a cubicle. I needed some time to get my thoughts back in order. 'This change isn't permanent, is it?' I muttered under my breath, hoping the answer was no. 'Don't worry, it's not. You'll change back after a while!' I looked up to see the fairy from this morning.

'You!' I said, pointing an accusing finger at her. 'The name is Gumi,' she said, 'Anyways, how do you like it? I granted your wish. You told me to prove to you that I was real, so I did!' I sighed, frustrated. 'How exactly did you grant my wish?' She smiled. 'Well, that's easy. You wanted to stop getting angry at people all the time and hurting them, so to grant that wish, I made it so that every time you get angry, you'll turn into a boy. This way, even if you're angry at someone, it won't be you hurting them as Rin, because you'll be Rinto, and they won't know who you are.' Well, that kind of made sense. 'Anyways, you've proven that you're real. Thank you for granting my wish, now please un-grant it. I don't want to turn into a boy every time I get angry, which is a lot of times.' She avoided my gaze. 'Sorry, but I can't un-grant it.' I glared at her. 'What?' She laughed awkwardly. 'Don't worry, it won't last forever. It'll just last for…ok, it does last forever.'

'No way! You stupid fairy, thanks for wrecking my life.' I said, sighing. 'The spell can be lifted another way though!' she said. 'You're not going to say something along the lines of true love will break the spell are you?' I asked her. ' . . . ' she stayed silent. I sighed again. 'Wait, I was just joking! There is a way to break the spell, I'm just not sure yet. I'll have to do some research. I'll tell you when I figure it out. By the way, your body should change back soon. See you,' she said, then disappeared. I was unsatisfied by that answer, but there was nothing else I could do. A few minutes later, I felt that strange pain again, and I was a girl once more. 'I can go back to class now.' I smiled in relief. I quickly stepped out of the cubicle. Hang on. I was in the boy's toilets right now.

There was one boy in the toilets drying his hands. He had golden hair and cerulean eyes like mine. He turned around when I came out of the cubicle and his eyes widened when he saw me. 'L-let me explain! Th-this isn't, er, what you th-think it is, or anything. I was just, um…' I stammered awkwardly. Explaining myself was going to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! Yay! Hello everyone, thanks for reading. Please review, all reviews are really appreciated! **

_Rin POV_

I wondered how to explain my way out of this situation. I continued to stutter nervously, making an even bigger fool of myself. Crap, this was awkward. 'Um, please just forget about this.' I quickly said, then rushed out of the bathroom. I cursed at myself for being so stupid and getting seen. Hopefully he wouldn't remember me and tell all his friends about it. Still feeling embarrassed, I made my way back to the classroom just as the bell rang.

I sat down before our homeroom teacher entered, and started to skim over the text book, not really caring about what it said. 'Psst.' I ignored the sound. 'Psst, hey, Rinny.' I turned my head towards the sound to see Meiko. I glared at her. 'Don't call me that,' I whispered. 'Anyways, what do you want?' She smiled apologetically. 'Sorry. Anyways, are you related to a boy named Kagami Rinto?' she whispered. 'Ah. Rinto is my, um, brother. Yeah, that's it. He's my brother.' I replied.

'You don't sound so sure about that, but anyways, could you, um, let me talk to him some time?' she asked. Ha! That wouldn't happen ever. I am never letting my body change again. Why would she even want to talk to him though, I thought. Unless… I looked at her face, which was the same shade as her flamboyant red nail polish. No way right? I started to feel creeped out. 'Well? Could you arrange that, Rinny?' she prompted. Urgh. 'For the last time, please stop calling me that. And as for meeting Rinto, if you want to talk to him again, why don't you find him and ask him if he'll meet up with you somewhere, the two of you?' Because that was going to happen.

She smiled pleased. 'Grea-' 'Hey! You two! No talking in my class! You should be listening to my awesomeness! That's a detention!' the teacher yelled. Self-centred idiot. I took some deep breaths, trying to keep my blood from boiling, knowing the consequences.

'Moving on,' he said, clearing his throat, 'I'd like to announce the upcoming sports festival. This year, we must win! If we do, I'll impress the female teachers even more and definitely manage to score a date!' I stared at him, disbelieving. Seriously? That's all he cared about? Never mind. It's not like I'd be participating in the sports festival. I'm not that great at sport, so I'd just spend the day as a spectator, sitting in the shade and eating snacks while I watched everyone else sweat their asses off. I was currently more concerned about my detention. First day of high school. Not only was I late, I now had a detention as well. Great. When I told mum, she'd probably make a fuss again and be worried about me.

_Timeskip: A few hours later_

Yep. I guessed it. That was exactly what happened. She made a fuss and worried about me. I sighed. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

_Len POV_

My first day of high school had just ended. I sighed, frustrated and disappointed. It wasn't like how I thought it'd be. High school was supposed to be better. I was supposed to have made lots of good friends and met a girl that would turn out to be the one. Yes, that was it. Falling in love, laughing with friends, enjoying my youth to the max. Instead, I was a loner. I was too shy to make friends with anyone. Books are my only friends. I'll have to try harder tomorrow, I thought, determined. I did meet a girl though… in the boys' toilets. She seemed nice, although I wonder why she was in the boys' toilets. I guess she had her reasons. I sighed again. 'I wish I wasn't so shy…' I said to myself. Suddenly there was a small poof of pink smoke. 'I can help you with that!' a bright voice exclaimed. It belonged to a fairy with green hair and green eyes. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. A fairy? That was impossible. 'Who are you? No, what are you?' I asked, shocked. She smiled cheerfully. 'Gumi the fairy, in your service. Allow me to grant your wish!'


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is here! As always, thanks for reading and please review! Reviews encourage me to update. **

**Len has become popular! Good job, Gumi.**

_Len(ka) POV_

Always think carefully about what you wish for. I now understood why, as I looked down at my girlish body. I glared at Gumi, blushing embarrassedly. 'What did you do?' I yelled. She grinned sheepishly and apologised. 'Sorry! I was just granting your wish. You wanted to be popular right? Here, a girl uniform. You'll change back, but for the rest of today you'll be stuck like this, and you'll look like this every time you get shy.' I groaned. I couldn't look like this for the whole day! She continued, 'Don't worry! If anyone asks, your name is Lenka. I'll cast a spell so that people will think you're a transfer student.' I held my head in my hands and tried not to cry tears of frustration. 'There's no way of breaking the spell yet. Just give in, and do your best. You'll be popular! That's what you wanted, right?' Gumi said cheerfully.

I arrived at school, and everyone turned their heads my way. I could feel my face heating up from all the attention. 'Hi! Lenka Kagamine. You're a new transfer student. I can call you Lenka right? Nice to meet you! My name is Teto. I'll show you around,' a girl said, coming up to me, 'Let me introduce you to people! This is Lily and Luka. You should hang with us.' Well, this was new. People usually just ignored me. The two girls said hello and smiled at me with a slightly menacing air. 'Sure, I'll hang out with you guys then, I guess.' I felt too scared to say 'no'. That was how I ended up as a part of the 'popular' crowd. They walked around with their heads held high, as if they owned the school, and they treated me like their leader so I was forced to do it too.

'OMG, look at that girl's dress. Talk about ugly.' Teto remarked, 'What do you think, Lenka?' I struggled to think of a good reply. 'Uh, yeah. That dress was like, so not cool, like, seriously.' They all nodded in agreement like I had just spoken the truth of the universe. I struggled like that until recess. They chatted all the way through class. It was especially hard when asked for fashion advice. Did it really matter how pink the lipstick was? I couldn't see the difference between the two shades anyways.

_Rin POV_

So apparently there was this new girl named Lenka who was really popular. Not that I even cared, but Meiko had been pestering me about it the whole morning, talking about how she had lost her position at the top or something. It was now recess and she was still going on about it. 'Rinny, are you listening? This is serious. She's stolen my position. _I _was the leader of the group, and now they've all ditched me for her. You've got to help me get revenge,' She complained. I sighed. 'Right. First of all, stop calling me Rinny. Second of all, why are you hanging around me so much? Leave me alone, you're annoying. Why should I have to help you get revenge on some girl I don't know?' She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and whined, 'Come on, Rinny. I thought we were friends. You still have to introduce me to Rinto. Plus, can't you see how evil Lenka is? We have to stop this evil from taking over the school! Be on the side of justice, Rinny. Be on the side of justice!' I sighed again and rolled my eyes. 'Whatever.' Meiko made an angry face. 'Fine then. If you won't help me, I'll do it alone. I'm going to go talk to her alone!' She stormed off in the direction of Lenka and her minions who were currently talking about random girly things on the other side of the classroom.

_Len POV_

'Oh gosh, did you, like, see him? He's just so handsome. Don't you think so too, Lenka?' Lily gushed. 'Oh yeah,' I said, getting slightly used to this now, 'He was, like, OMG, so sexy. I want him to like, embrace me in his strong muscly arms, yeah.' I fluttered my eyelids, pretending to swoon. I inwardly puked. How much longer would I have to do this? How many times would I get transformed again? I just wanted some kind friends.

Suddenly, an angry girl with short brown hair marched right up to us, glared at me and pointed right at me. 'Lenka, I'm warning you now. From this moment onwards, it's war! I'm going to reclaim my seat at the top, so get ready!' Great, just great. Who was this crazy woman declaring war on me? I wanted to cry from frustration and exhaustion. Teto leapt to my defence. 'Meiko, give it up already. Just accept it. You're so not cool, and you're jealous of Lenka. We can all see that. There's just one of you anyways. What can you do?' 'Meiko' as I now knew her name to be, gritted her teeth and shouted, 'I'm not alone! I have Rinny to support me! Although there's only two of us, we can definitely beat you airheads!'

_Rin POV_

Did I just hear right? Meiko just involved me in a war against Lenka and co. Thanks a lot, Meiko. As for calling them airheads, might I remind you that just yesterday you were one of them? I shut my eyes and banged my head against the table. Life was about to get even more hectic.

'Rinny, come over here!' Meiko shouted, motioning her hand. I made no move to get up. I was staying here. She shouted again. 'If you don't come, I'm dragging you! Don't underestimate my strength. I work out at the gym!' She was crazy. Definitely crazy. My head still on the table, I covered my ears with my hands to block out her voice. 'Hmph! Fine then, be like that!' Meiko shouted. Yes, yes I would be like that. Was she finally leaving me alone? The answer; no as I soon found out when I felt arms lifting me out of my chair. I opened my arms to see Meiko. What was she, Tarzan? 'Hey, let me down!' I screamed. She dumped me down in front of Lenka with a triumphant smile. 'Ha!' I looked at Lenka. Say, she looked kind of familiar.

_Len POV_

I looked down at Rin, surprised. She was the girl that I saw in the toilets yesterday. I was excited, as I had wanted to talk to her.

'Nice to meet you Kagami-san!' I said with a bright smile. I received glances from Teto, Lily and Luka. 'I mean, gosh, what's wrong with you? How could you be friends with Tarzan over there?' I quickly said, correcting myself. I'm sorry Rin. I want to be your friend, but survival comes first. I'd rather not get ripped to shreds by three scary girls. I gulped as I imagined them attacking me with stilettos.

Rin looked at me as if I was pathetic, which I was, shaking her head in disgust. Ouch. Meiko looked at me with daggers in her eyes. I could practically see her murderous intent. I shivered, cold chills going down my spine. Teto, Lily and Luka seemed like they'd protect me if she tried to hurt me, but I doubted that the three of them together could stop her alone, even with weapons. I gulped. I was so dead.

While I was shaking in fear, Teto, Lily and Luka continued to hurl insults at Rin and Meiko, who were shouting back. How did they know so many insults? I became even more scared. I felt like curling up into a ball and covering my ears.

_Rin POV_

How dare they insult me! I'll kill every one of them by shoving stilettos up their noses. I could feel my blood boiling. I was so angry! Wait. Angry? Oh no. My body start feeling weird again. Crap. 'I'll finish this another time, damn it!' I shouted, then quickly ran off. Meiko shouted after me, 'Where are you going? We have to finish this!' I heard footsteps behind me. Was she chasing me? I ran into the bathrooms and locked myself in a cubicle. 'I'm fine. Go back to the classroom first.' I said. 'Are you sure? I'll wait for you until you're done.' a female voice asked. It wasn't Meiko's though. Instead, it was the voice of Lenka Kagamine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! I finally wrote a new chapter! Lately I've sort of been too busy with homework, anime, manga, and games so I totally forgot about my stories. I'm back now though, and I had fun writing this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

_Rin POV_

Ways to escape a toilet cubicle without being seen:

_Climb under the side of the cubicle and dash out without being seen._

Not going to work. The bathroom was filled with girls and I doubted that they'd be very understanding when they saw a guy amongst them.

_Climb out the small window in the back of the cubicle._

Not going to work. It was too small to fit my body through and there was still the risk of being seen by people outside.

_Open the door, hide behind it, use it to smash Lenka's head when she walks in._

Not going to work. There was still the problem of other people in the bathroom.

_Go ninja style and throw a smoke bomb down._

That was the best idea so far, but I didn't have a smoke bomb.

The only thing I could do now was just open the door, try to make up something like I did before, and hope I wouldn't get killed. If only Gumi was here… Did I really just think that? There was no way I would ask for something from her ever again.

I realized I just had to conceal my identity. If no one knew I was a boy, there'd be no problems. I thought up a plan, but it was terrible, embarrassing and risky. Oh what the hell. Anything to keep my spell secret. I took off my jumper, opened the door, hid behind it, and then chucked my jumper at Lenka's face when she entered the cubicle, temporarily blinding her. I quickly tied it around her head, shut the door. 'What the-?' she said, confused.

I pulled my shirt over my mouth to muffle my voice and cut her off, 'Just go with it. I accidentally vomited on my skirt and ruined it, so I'm not wearing it right now and I didn't want you to see me like that. Can I borrow yours for a moment? I'll come back and return it once I get a spare from the infirmary.' If she didn't agree to give me her dress I'd just steal it. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Really desperate measures. 'Um, ok?' she replied. I put on the skirt and still wearing my singlet, I pulled my shirt all the way over my head to conceal my identity and rushed out of the bathroom, pants in hand. 'Thanks!' I yelled. When I got out I pulled my shirt back down and ripped the skirt off. Yes! I did it. I got out without being seen by her or recognised by anybody.

I was so happy at the mission succeeding, I pumped my fists and did a victory pose, grinning. 'Rinto Kagami! What do you think you are doing in the middle of the hallway, celebrating in your underwear right outside the girls' toilets? Put your pants on right now! Detention!' an old teacher screamed, coming up to me. Oops. In all the excitement I forgot about that. Embarrassed, I quickly put my pants on as students around me whispered and watched.

'We're having a talk, young man. Come with me,' the teacher said sternly. 'But-' He cut me off, saying 'No buts. You're coming with me right now!' I followed him reluctantly, thinking of Lenka still stuck in the cubicle skirtless.

_Len POV_

I was still in shock from what just happened. I had been blindfolded, dragged into a toilet cubicle and had my skirt stripped off me. My mind was still trying to get over these events.

I had instinctively chased after Rin when she ran off. I'd have to explain myself to Teto, Lily, and Luka when I came back. For now though, I was stuck here in this cubicle, skirtless. After Rin had dashed off, I had shut the door quickly to avoid being seen and pulled her jumper off my eyes. I sighed and shivered. My legs were cold. I hoped she'd come back soon with my skirt.

_Rin POV_

After sitting through a long lecture of scolding and false accusations which went into class time, I was allowed to go. I quickly ran back to class, feeling like I forgot something.

_Len POV_

Why was Rin taking so long? My body had changed back and since my skirt was missing I didn't have any pants to wear. I couldn't just waltz out of the toilets. She couldn't have… forgotten about me, right? The bell for period 6 and I started getting even more worried.

_Rin POV_

The bell for period 6 rang and I could feel myself changing back. I ran to a secluded room and changed back without being seen. Yes! Woohoo! Rin is back in action. Luckily when I was Rinto I was in a different class to Meiko. I got shivers down my spine just imagining it.

Thinking about Rinto… Ah! That's right, I had to return Lenka's dress! I completely forgot about it. Poor girl. Even if Meiko hated her, she hadn't really done anything that bad that deserved standing in the toilets skirtless for over a period. I had to quickly go there before going to my period 6 class. Meiko, who was walking beside me, noticed my worried expression. 'What's the matter?' she asked.

'Well,' I said slowly, 'I may have accidently left Lenka in the toilets skirtless since lunchtime when we both ran out of the room.' She looked at me, eyes wide. 'How-' she began when I quickly interrupted her. 'It's a long story,' I explained, smiling awkwardly. Her expression quickly changed into an evil smile. 'Good job, Rinny. I don't know how you did it but that's genius. Time to go take advantage of that fact. You don't think anyone else would be in there, do you?' I started getting worried. I was going to stop her when I realized she had already disappeared. Oh no.

_Len POV_

Alright. Time to get out of here, even if it means getting slapped multiple times by screaming girls and getting called a pervert. It didn't seem like Rin would come back and I couldn't stay here forever. I couldn't hear anybody outside so I just opened the door to see that the toilets were indeed empty.

I was about to open the door leading out of the bathroom when I heard a lock click shut. I desperately lunged for the door, just to have my fears confirmed. It was too late. For some reason, someone had locked the door. School hadn't ended though, so hopefully some student would realize I was in here and find the keys to unlock the door. My hopes were destroyed though when I heard the fire alarm ring. I could hear the thud of many students evacuating the school. As if that wasn't already bad enough, the sprinklers then turned on and cold water rained down on me, drenching me as if I wasn't already freezing without pants.

'Gumi! Please appear and help me!' I asked, hoping she'd hear me from wherever she was and appear.

Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke and she was really there. I sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness you came. For the first and probably last time in my life I'm actually glad to see you,' I said. She looked at me with a vein popping out. 'What does that mean?' she asked. I casually laughed it off. 'Nothing, nothing,' I replied.

She sighed, then spoke. 'So what did you need, that made you actually glad to see me?' I smiled sheepishly and thought, 'She's still mad about that.' She quickly pointed her finger at me and said accusingly, 'Hey, that smile meant that you thought I was still mad about what you said, didn't it?' I looked away from her eyes, unable to deny it and shocked at how accurate she was about my thoughts.

'Anyways, can you please use your powers to magic me out of here?' I asked. She thought for a while then replied. 'Hmm. That wouldn't be easy. I can magic myself everywhere, but that's because I'm a fairy and I'm small. On the other hand, you're just huge. Sorry, I don't think it's possible. Also, this water is completely soaking me because of my size, so I can't keep you company any longer. Bye-bye!' Then she disappeared with another poof, leaving me alone, cold, wet, tired, and pantless. Why did this have to happen to me?


	5. Chapter 5

**A new character is introduced this chapter. Let me know if there are any other Vocaloids or pairings you would like me to add! **

**Now let the chapter begin! ^ ^**

_General POV_

At the sound of the fire alarm, the whole school had evacuated. After each class took roll call school was dismissed.

Rin frowned, feeling bad about Lenka. She glanced back at the school as Meiko continued to drag her away.

'I think we should go back to check on Lenka,' Rin suggested, pointing at the school. Meiko looked back and her and yelled, 'No way, she's evil!' then continued dragging Rin, who still felt guilty but just let Meiko drag her away as she lacked the strength to fight back.

Meanwhile, Len was still trapped in the toilets, freezing as the sprinklers continued to rain down on him. 'I need to get out of here, but how? The door's locked and that window is too small. Maybe there's something I can use in here to pry the door open,' Len muttered to himself, shivering. 'My legs are so cold… This is like some horrible real-life version of an escape the room game.'

He crawled under the hand dryers for some warmth and tried to dry himself with the paper towels. 'Everyone's evacuated the school, so will I be stuck here until tomorrow morning? I'm hungry too,' Len thought, sighing. 'Why, Rin, why? Why did you leave me here? Help me…' he whispered.

'Gumi, if I get out of this alive, I'll hunt you down and kill you,' he promised himself. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a man dressed in a kimono with a long purple ponytail. He had a sword in his hand and he struck a pose with it, lifting it up. 'I'm here! Hahahaha! I am the unstoppable Gakupo!'

'Why are-actually, nevermind. Thank you so much for opening this door. Bye.' Len quickly said then ran out the door, glad to finally be out.

'Kagamine! Why weren't you with your class? I've found you now, but care to explain why you were running out of the girls' toilets with no pants on?' asked a teacher, walking down the hallway towards him. Len slowly backed away and tried to quickly explain.

'This fairy appeared and now sometimes I turn into a girl and so I was in my girl form and Rin went to the toilets so I followed to see if she was ok and stuff happened and I kind of ended up giving her my dress, I mean pants, I mean dress, no I mean-ok anyways that happened and then she kind of left and forgot me and then the door locked and the fire alarm went off and I was kind of stuck in there then some random guy barged in and I ran out and you were there and here we are now!'

He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. As if the teacher would believe that, even though it was the truth. 'So you're saying that a fairy appeared?' the teacher asked, raising his eyebrow.

'Yes…' Len replied.

'And she turned you into a girl.'

'Yep.'

'So where're you* now?'

'I only change when I feel very shy. Like…now…' Len started to blush feeling increasingly embarrassed as he slowly realized how horrible the situation was. 'I-I-I got to go!' he shouted sprinting in the other direction.

'Hey! Come back here! Kids these days…' the teacher shook his head.

Len quickly ran down the hallway, trying to get away as fast as possible, as his body started to change again and he became Lenka.

'Whoa, slow down, princess.' Lenka felt himself herself get pulled back. He She looked up to see the random stranger from before. 'Oh, you're the weirdo from the bathroom!' she exclaimed.

'The name is Gakupo! And what might your name be?' he asked.

'Um, Lenka. Nice meeting you but I've really got to go right now so bye,' Lenka replied, starting to run again.

'W-wait!' Gakupo cried, but she was already far away. 'They're white… Her shirt was wet and see-through too.' he said, nosebleeding. 'I think I'm in love!' he said in a daze, blood still gushing out his nose.

Moments later he fainted from blood loss. He was later found by some teachers who then sent him to the police where he was charged for paedophilia.

As for Len, he quickly ran home as fast as he could and climbed into his room through his window to avoid being seen in his horrible state by his family.

Meanwhile…

_Rin POV_

'Meiko, there's vending machines over there,' I said, pointing, 'Why don't you go buy us drinks?' While I leave you behind and go back to find Lenka, I thought.

'Eh? Drinks? Ok. I was getting thirsty anyway,' she replied and walked off to buy some while I quickly made my escape. She looked back and noticed me. 'Where do you think you're going?' she asked. I laughed nervously. 'Nowhere…'

'Really?' she asked.

'Um, you know what? I'll buy the drinks. You just sit down somewhere,' I said then ran up to the vending machines, randomly pressing to choose 2 of the same drink for us, not noticing or caring what it was. I grabbed the bottles, walked up to Meiko and gave one to her. 'Here.' I said.

'Thanks,' she replied then started to drink. 'I'm starting to get dizzy. This drink is really good though. What is it?' she asked.

'Eh?' I quickly looked down at my bottle. Sake. I looked at the vending machine. Sake vending machine. Oops. (And yes, these really do exist.)

I realized my mistake and looked over at Meiko whose face was now flushed from the drink. She had already downed half the bottle and was about to drink some more. 'Um, I think you should stop,' I said. 'It's ok, it's ok. Rinny, you should drink some too. This stuff is great!' she slurred her words.

'I don't think I will. I don't think you should be drinking it either, and also, stop calling me Rinny,' I replied. 'Fine! I'll drink yours too then!' she finished her bottle, grabbed mine and started drinking it too. 'Wait! Stop!' I exclaimed.

'No. You can't stop me!' she yelled, laughing happily. I groaned, realizing that Lenka would probably have to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! (This story is not dead yet haha) Thanks for reading and thank you to all those who left a comment or followed this story! ^^**

Chapter 5 – A flashback

Once, there was a girl who was smart and talented. She liked to read, and played the flute and piano. She was kind to all, helpful, and had a big group of friends. The girl's name was Luka. Megurine Luka.

She was happy and loved her family and friends. However as she grew older, friends moved away and she moved away too, burying herself deeper into her books. Except for the occasional teasing or name-calling she wasn't really bullied, she was more isolated. No one spoke to her except when they had to for a class project or something, and no one reached out to her asking her to play with them.

When she reached high school she wished to start over anew and make friends, no longer wanting to be alone, so when a few girls reached out their hand to her, she took it. That's how she became friends with Lily and Teto.

It wasn't easy, pretending to be something she really wasn't but she soon grew used to it. However she never forgot how awkward it was at the start so she easily noticed Lenka's forced smiles and comments. So, when everyone was sent home after that fire alarm…

_Len POV_

Ok, I've changed my clothes. I'll just stay here until I change back then I'll sneak out the window and come in through the front door like I'm just coming home. With that plan in place, I sat on my bed waiting to naturally change back.

'I don't believe it! Len would never do such a thing!' I heard my mum shout from downstairs. Confused, I continued to listen.

'Well, dear, you heard what the man said,' replied my dad.

'That's, that's- He must be mistaken! Do you really think Len would do that? Coming out of the girl's toilets with no pants on? He's a quiet and gentle boy, not a pervert!'

Then I realized - he teacher must have called my parents. Then I realized – that was no good. I mean, what would I say when my parents asked about it? Sadly, what the teacher said was true, he just left out the part about the fairy and me switching, but who would believe that anyways?

I quickly started trying to think up a good excuse. Think Len, think dammit! I tried to calm myself down first to think about this rationally. Calm. Calm. Calm. Calm, like the nice scenery out the window. Calm like that beautiful sky, like the nice trees, like Luka looking at my house and walking in this direction like she wants to come visit me. Crap. She's coming to visit me, isn't she? How does she even know where I live?

I bashed my head against the wall trying to come up with a good solution to solve everything all at once. Ok, so to recap: Luka's coming to visit me. No problem because I'm in girl form except my parents don't know about this. Not to mention, I still have to explain myself about what happened at school. Cool. I can solve this. Somehow.

_Rin POV_

'Morrree! Morre! Mmore I sayy!'

'Sakine-san'

'Call me Meiko. You're too formal Rinny.' She said slinging her arm around me.

'Ok, Meiko, one bottle was more than enough for you.'

'Rinnyy, I'm so sad,' she said, starting to cry.

Well great. What now? I sighed.

'Don't leaveeee!' she cried, attracting stares and whispers from passer-by's.

I felt stress building up as I sighed again, trying to let it out. 'Sa- Meiko, maybe it's time to go home now? It's not smart getting drunk at this age.'

'Don't you tell me what to do! You just want to get rid of me, don't you?' she yelled, pointing at me accusingly.

'Ok that's it. This is not my responsibility! I'm not staying here any longer, you here? Someone needs help right now because you happened to lock them in them in the toilets and then turn on the fire alarm causing them to get drenched by the sprinklers and now they're probably still there because everyone left the school. Let me remind you again, this is all. Your. Fault.'

'…don't care,' Meiko whined, 'It was all her fault anyways. She took away my gang. The moment she walks in they all ditch me and start following her instead. How dare she?' Meiko pouted and crossed her arms angrily.

I sighed again and started to walk away. Cruel, but I couldn't put up with it anymore. 'No Rin, don't go!' Meiko grabbed my arm. 'Either stay, or come with me then,' I replied.

'Ok!' she replied and so we headed back to school.

_At the school_

'Ah, Kagami-san and Sakine-san. What are you two doing here? Everyone's left school already, unless you're looking for a teacher?' a teacher came up and asked us.

'Um no, we're looking for Kagamine-san,' I answered.

'Eh, that kid. Turns out he's quite the troublemaker.'

'He? We're looking for Lenka Kagamine.'

'Oh his sister. Funny, another student was asking 'bout her too. I'll give you her address, you can go visit her too,' he said, scribbling a note and handing it to me.

'Yay yay! Off ta visit dat annoying girl!' Meiko shouted, punching the air. The teacher looked at her concerned. He glanced at me, 'Kagami-san, about Sakine-san…'

'No, she's definitely not drunk. Thanks for Kagamine-san's address we'll be off now.' I smiled forcefully then quickly dragged Meiko along, getting away from the teacher.

_Len POV_

In this world, strange things can happen. Sometimes, things are out of your control. Sometimes, all you can do is hide and hope everything passes soon. Now is one of those times.


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE YEAH! I'M SORRY FOR DITCHING THIS STORY FOR SO LONG EVERYBODY!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Also, for Luka I'm thinking of doing something for her (no she won't be put under a spell) but I'm thinking of changing her identity in some LGBT way… thoughts?**

_General POV_

Luka knocked on the door of Lenka's house, and waited for a response. She could hear voices and shuffling inside. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal a man with greying blonde hair. 'Len! We need to talk- wait, you're not Len. Who might you be, miss?' he questioned.

'Ah, you must be Lenka's father, nice to meet you! My name is Luka Megurine, I am Lenka's classmate and friend,' Luka politely greeted the man with a bow.

'Hm? Yeah I'm Lenka's- wait, Lenka? Who's that? What's going on here?' The man knitted his eyebrows in confusion and he looked over the girl in front of him once more, scrutinising her more closely this time.

'Dear, what's the matter?' A woman that looked to be the same age as the man appeared by his side, joining him in the doorway. 'Oh, who's this? Are you one of Len's classmates? Friends? Girlfriend, maybe?' She giggled a little, looking at Luka.

'Len? That must be Lenka's brother. I don't know him, I'm Lenka's classmate and friend. Nice to meet you!' Assuming that the woman was Lenka's mum, Luka bowed and greeted her politely too.

'Oh dear. Who's Lenka?'

_Len's POV_

I sighed and thought hard. There's a way I can get through this, a lie to explain my actions, but do I really want to do this? Who knows how it will turn out? Well it's either this or be labelled as a pervert. I've got no other ideas. Taking a deep breath I steeled my courage then snuck out the window and went around to the front door of my house.

_General POV_

Len's mother gasped, pointing ahead. Following her gaze, Len's father gasped as well. Luka quickly turned around to see what they were looking at.

"Oh, Lenka! I, uh, wanted to talk to you," she said.

"Lenka? No no no I only have a Len, who are you?" Len's mother addressed Lenka, shocked.

Lenka sighed, knowing she had to go through with the plan now. "Mum, Dad, I need to tell you something. You might have heard that I came out of the girls' toilets with no pants on."

"Yes we heard about that but how do you know? …Len?"

Lenka smiled shakily. "Y-yes, it's me. The truth is… the truth is… I like c-cross-dressing! Recently I tried it and realised I kind of like dressing like a girl. So went to school as 'Lenka', a new student, so everyone treated me like a female. I like being Len, but I also like being Lenka… I didn't know how to tell you guys so I decided to change back to normal before going home. Today the fire alarm went off though and everything was crazy so I panicked and the teacher caught me on the way out."

For a second everyone just stared at him in shock trying to process his story. Len just prayed that everything would be ok.

"Holy shit." Len froze before rigidly turning around to see Meiko, who had spoken, and Rin behind him, both staring with wide eyes.

_Len POV_

Oh. My. God. Things just got worse. Why are Meiko and Rin here!? What will Rin think of me now? Maybe we could be friends still but I want to be more than friends and why is no one else saying anything yet? My parents must be absolutely shocked right now and I'm going to have to deal with Luka tomorrow at school as well as Meiko and Rin and oh my god what if they tell people?

Everything is over everything is over everything is over. I could feel my face heating up in embarrassment. Wait, it's not just my face, it's my whole body. Oh no, I'm changing back.

"Um, I'm sorry!" I yelled, running away from everyone. I didn't know where I'd go, but I just needed to get as far away out of sight as I could right now.

"Wait!" Rin? I looked behind me to see her chasing me while everyone stood still seemingly frozen in shock with the exception of Meiko who had fallen to her knees and was currently staring dazed at the sky.

_Rin POV_

I chased Lenka, or Len, as I now knew, who was running faster and faster. His or her story had me gobsmacked but still I wanted to let her? Know that it was ok. I knew that inside she was a nice person and that was what really mattered. She did a great job of pitching her voice though I couldn't tell she was a boy at all.

Wait, what the-

"Ah, don't look!" Lenka cowered as she turned into a he!? No way.

"Did you just… transform into a boy? Like, through magic?"

"I-I can explain!" she exclaimed, still cowering. "I know it's weird and this will sound strange but you're right, it's magic. I-I was put under a spell by this fairy."

"Was her name Gumi!?" This was crazy.

"I'm not cra- huh? How did you know?" Len slowly stopped cowering and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Lenka? Rin?" I looked behind us to see Luka looking for us from a bit of a distance away. She still hadn't seen us yet.

"Quick," I grabbed Len's hand and ran into the park next to us, eventually coming to a stop by a tree somewhere in some secluded area of the park. Panting, I collapsed on the grass, Len taking a seat next to me.

"S-so how do you know about Gumi?" he asked.

I sighed. That idiot fairy got someone else as well, huh? I wonder if there are others then. "You see, she's put me under a spell too. I turn into a guy when I get very angry. I call my guy-self Rinto."

"No way, you too? I thought I was the only one, I turn into a girl when I get shy. Wait, then, that first time I saw you in the boys' toilets…"

"Yeah, that was why, haha… And the second time in the girls' toilets… Sorry about that, by the way. Meiko wanted to lock you in there because she was mad you 'stole her place' or something, I should've come for you sooner. That's also why we came to visit you. We passed the girls' toilets and they were open so we, well, I assumed you got out. Meiko was, and still is, err, drunk." I smiled, realising now I had a comrade going through the same struggle as me.

Len smiled too, laughing a little. "I see, that's ok, you're forgiven. I won't ask how Meiko got drunk. We can try to work out this spell together now."

"Yeah," I grinned.

"Oh no, everyone else that was there just now doesn't know that though. They're still going to think… and they won't believe the truth either…" he sighed, looking down again.

"It's alright, everything will be fine. Meiko and Luka won't say anything. Meiko is an idiot and can be mean, but she's actually not that bad… I think. You just need to talk to her. And Luka is actually nice, when she's not with that gang. She's in the popular group now, but we went to the same middle school. She was quiet loner, but really nice if you talked to her. I didn't really know her that much though. I… wasn't really at school much." I remembered all the missed days of school. Len looked curious, but didn't ask.

I stood up and stretched. "Anyways, we should go back, Luka was looking for us just now," I said. He nodded and stood up too.

"Yeah, thanks for the reassurance, my Switch Spell comrade," he beamed.

I raised a brow. "Switch Spell comrade?"

"We're comrades dealing with the same spell, which I named the 'Switch Spell', because it involves us switching sexes."

I nodded and grinned too. "Yeah, it's got a nice ring to it, I like it. Switch Spell comrades!"

_General POV_

"There you guys are! Oh, Lenka you changed back! Should I call you Len now then?" Luka asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Len when I'm a boy, Lenka when I'm a girl," Len smiled.

"Cool," Luka smiled back, "We should get going, your parents are worried."

"Oh yeah, my parents…" Rin grabbed Len's hand and squeezed it, smiling at him. Calming down he smiled back at her and the two started walking back.

'_Heheheh new ship. I think I just found my OTP,' _Luka thought watching them, silently cackling to herself before following them.

-Timeskip-

Len's mum ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug, Len's dad doing the same and enveloping the two in his arms for a while before letting go to talk to him.

"Len! We were so worried! Oh, you're dressed as a boy again. Wait, should we err, call you Lenka now?" Len's dad looked at him worried.

"Err, Lenka when I'm a girl and Len when I'm a boy I guess?" Len grinned awkwardly and both his parents nodded at him understandingly.

"When you ran away just now your dad and I talked about this. We never really expected this from you, and we're really shocked, we just want you to know that we're fine with this and that we'll love you no matter what but this will take some time to get used to," his mum said.

Len nodded and smiled, sweat-dropping, realising his life had now been completely turned topsy-turvy and there was really no way of going back. _'Everything is just crazily happening all at once like some kind of poorly-written fanfiction…'_

"So tomorrow will you be going to school as Len or Lenka?" His dad asked.

"Len, but maybe I'll switch to Lenka half way through the day, I'm not sure." '_Because who know when I'll get shy,' _he thought. "I'd like to keep this a secret for now though," Len said, addressing Luka and Meiko at the end.

"No problem," Luka smiled.

"Yah, nooo problem! You can… give me… my gang back now!" Meiko grinned, nodding exaggeratedly, still drunk on the ground.

Len thanked them then smiled happily at Rin who flashed him a thumbs up and smiled back too. This went unnoticed by Len's parents and Meiko but not by Luka who mentally fist pumped and fangirl squealed.

"Well, I'd better go home now, my parents are probably also worried about me," Rin said.

"Are you sure? You could all call your parents and stay over for dinner if you want. We'd love to have dinner with Len's friends."

"Thanks, but I'd better go," Rin said.

"Yes, me too," Luka said.

"Friends? Who is? Me?" Meiko soon shut up with a look from Rin. "I mean, yes, frieeends, we aree. I love this group but I must depart, thank you thank you." Rin sighed and face palmed, knowing she'd probably have to help Meiko get home.

Len's parents looked at Meiko in concern. "Should we call a taxi for you? How far away do you live?"

"Nay, nay, there is no needeth. I live in Rome, tis right around the corner," she waved her hand absently.

The concern on Len's parents' faces tripled, but before they could say anymore Rin interrupted. "It's ok I'm taking her home with me." They sighed in relief.

"Alright. Would you like us to drive you all home?" They offered.

Luka refused saying she was fine and waved goodbye, leaving. Rin shook her head, "No, it's alright we'll be fine, thank you."

They still looked a little concerned but nodded anyways. "See you guys tomorrow!" Len smiled.

Rin smiled back. "Yeah!" Len's parents started walking to their front door and Len followed, turning back to Rin to mouth, 'Switch Spell comrades'.

'Switch Spell comrades!' she mouthed back, grinning.

'_Ok, now to get one drunk Meiko home…'_

_Rin POV_

Luckily Meiko could get to feet and walk, albeit shakily, so I supported her body.

"Dammit why are you so heavy?" I muttered.

"How dare you insult me, peasant? I'll have you cooked and then I'll eat youu!" she slurred. I shivered, what the hell? This will be a long evening. Needless to say, my parents, especially my mum, will be worried again.

I looked at Meiko, "Where do you live?"

"In a huuge castle with my servants."

"Where do you really live?"

"My castle."

I sighed, "Ok, fine. Where is your castle?"

"Not here. I'm hungry," she complained.

Alright think, Rin, think. You have to stay calm- "Aargh!" I tossed Meiko to the ground before she could bite me. Okay nokay this is not going to happen. I got out my phone jumping back before Meiko could bite my leg. I'm never letting her get drunk again she is dangerous.

Hmm I'm not explaining why my friend is drunk. Wait, friend? I looked down at Meiko's pathetic figure on the ground. Yeah I guess we're kind of friends now, I sighed. Even if she's a total nut job.

Suddenly she vomited on the ground. Oh god. Holding my nose I put my phone in my pocket before crouching down and rubbed her back until she was done. This day has been too eventful. Standing up I got my phone again and dialled emergency services. They can deal with her.

Waiting for them to come I thought back on today's events. Len is under a similar spell to me, so maybe together we'll work out how to break the spell. On the other hand, this means that Gumi is a rampant fairy and who knows what might happen? Anyone could be next.

Well, at least I have a comrade now, I smiled to myself.


End file.
